Sugar and Wormwood
by Alquamor
Summary: Per reviewer instructions, I have expanded this story. This isn't my usual genre, but I felt I needed to make myself more rounded. I think you will like the love (not really romance) story. Please R/R.
1. It's too late for that

**It's Too Late for That...**

Note: This is not my usual genre, but Olivia forced me into it. She kept on reading Hey Arnold! romance fics and babbling about them. The whole group got into a great big argument about true love. I would like to state my views, but that would kind of give away the plot, now wouldn't it? This story takes place right before Helga's wedding.

Disclaimer: The only character that belongs to me is Tom. Go ahead and use him if you want, his last name is the German equivalent of 'Anyman.'

One hour left. One hour left before Helga would be walking down the aisle with... Tom. Her childhood dreams were finally coming true. Okay, so not _exactly_ true. There was a slight change in cast, and while she loved Tom very much, it still didn't seem right for this moment to happen without Arnold.

Oh, he was here, along with a few of her other high school friends. He had been among the first to express his good wishes for the happy couple, and judging by the size of his wedding present had spent a good deal of money on them. It just wasn't the same, though.

Helga sat in an eye of calm, surrounded by the whirling hurricane that was the preparations for the wedding. Last minute tweaks of gowns and tuxes, racing voices and racing hearts, and above all the never-ending activity of the two men that she loved most: Tom and Arnold.

The time came. All went according to plan, except Helga's fantasy of Arnold standing up when the priest said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace." The wedding was beautiful, the reception was wonderful, and now Helga sat on her bed opening the presents from her friends. Tom had agreed with her in that they should open their presents separately; undoubtedly he had his reasons, although Helga had no idea what they were. Phoebe, Gerald, Lila, Brainy – and finally, the large package from Arnold.

She almost didn't open it. It was too frightening: such a big package, and she didn't know what was in it. Finally she stiffened her resolve and ripped the box open. There was another box inside. She ripped that open. There was another. And another. And another. And another. Until finally she came to a tiny box covered in royal blue velvet, and carefully lifted the cover.

There, wrapped in packing material, was a gold locket. It was heart shaped, and it held her picture.

Helga Mann lay back on her bed and cried.


	2. I wish only the best for her

**I Wish Only the Best for Her...**

I got really good comments on the previous installment, and even a request for the backstory, so here it is: Arnold's view. I had this in mind since I began the story, but I didn't think you'd really be interested. This also counters Olivia's argument that Arnold's actions in the previous installment were out of character.

At 8:00 on Saturday night, Arnold went out to get his mail. What he found was a big surprise. It was a wedding invitation to Helga's wedding.

Helga. Helga was getting married. He was happy to have been invited, but somehow it didn't seem right. He had always hoped that _he_ would be marrying her, not some – what was his name? Tom Mann. No, Helga Mann did not sound good. But what could he do?

In a situation like this there was only one thing to do: talk to Gerald. He went to the phone.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Gerald, I have a problem. Did you check your mail?"

"Yeah, Helga's getting married! That's weird, we always figured it would be you."

"It _should_ be me."

"Then tell her how you feel, man!"

"No, I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Hel_lo!_ She's getting _married._ She obviously loves this – what's his name? - Tom Mann very much. She's not the kind of person who would rush into one of these things."

"Your point?"

"If I told her how much – well – how I feel, it could ruin their entire wedding. How would you like it if some piece of scum came and tried to come between you and your true love? I couldn't stand to see her unhappy. She means everything to me."

"You still have to tell her. She has to know."

"No, I don't and she doesn't. Thanks for the advice, though, Gerald." He hung up.

Weeks later, Arnold was still trying to find the perfect wedding present. Nothing was good enough for his love, nothing deserved her. Not even her future husband. Not even Arnold. Then he remembered what Gerald had said. And personal gifts are the best of all, right?

He took his treasured locket and bought an expensive box to put it in. Then he wrapped it in box after box, so that it wouldn't seem so out of place at the wedding. It seemed so weird, giving it away; it had been almost a part of him for the last fifteen years.

Kind of like Helga. He was giving her away, too, after fifteen years of love. He sat down on the largest box, put his head in his hands, and cried.


End file.
